


Hot

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat stroke turns out to be a good thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

Summer was always a time for swimming, ice cream, and camping. They were human activities that he’d never truly taken part in, but had always wanted to. Now he was doing so with so much vigor, he was making himself dizzy. 

When he collapsed at the local pool and rushed to the hospital, he thought he would be in so much trouble. One little stethoscope to his chest, and he’d be in a cell waiting for UNIT. Luckily for him, there was a doctor on staff who had once worked for UNIT. He’d been the one to check him over, and Stiles had begged him to not say a word to anyone. The man had nodded and smiled before digging out a cell phone and dialing a number. Stiles thought he had gotten through to the man, but soon the phone was being pushed into his hands and the doctor was leaving. 

He frowned at the phone before putting it to his ear. 

“Hello?” The voice that answered back had him gasping for breath and wanting to cry. 

“Doctor?” Martha’s voice sounded the same as it did the last time he had spoken to her. It made him bounce off the exam table and twirl around the room as he laughed merrily. He thought he couldn’t bear to hear her voice, but it seemed to be just what he needed, especially after he lost Liz only a month before. 

“Oh my god! Doctor Martha Jones-Smith, as I live and breathe! Oh my god!” He’d laughed and told her that he was okay and that she couldn’t come out and see him. Not yet anyways. He explained that he’d regenerated twice since she last saw him, how it’d been far too many years since he said goodbye to her and Mickey that day in the warehouse. She told him how after she’d seen him she’d gone back to UNIT. How Mickey and her had a baby, that they named Rose. She told him how happy she was, and he danced around the room and laughed. 

The TARDIS had always been good at getting him to where he needed to be. But maybe his body was just as good.


End file.
